


The Burning Lotus

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [13]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before being his lover Sjöfn’s thoughts of Loki weren’t exactly pure either.<br/>Just a Sjöfn POV one shot, I did for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Lotus

He was talking, not to me but to the whole table of our peers. I watched his narrow lips as he spoke; I wasn’t listening to a word he said. It made me feel a little bad actually I’m sure he was telling a battle story or explaining some type of magic or science that I didn’t understand. Why did I have to be sitting right across from him? Look away, Sjöfn or he’ll notice. I wasn’t looking at him with interest in what his lips were saying but with lust, horrible, sinning lust. It burning in-between my thighs. I tried to stop the thoughts, pushing the fork in to the back of my hand under the table but it did nothing. If anything it made me feel even more devious then before. I was a good, people saw me from the veil of innocence. Always associated with beauty and purity and I liked it that why. I was adored, and yearned after by many men who I found so dull. The tales of warrior’s brawn did nothing for me, I didn’t think about them when I was in my bedchambers alone at night.  I thought about him, Loki Odinson, my friend. Best childhood friend, we had played together, trained together, argued as friends do.

We had played a very amorous game with each other, I had told my self it was just a bit of innocent fun until I had thoughts of him doing devilish things to by virgin body.  We were playful, flirting back and forth since we had grown out of adolescence. There had been a few times where we could have given in to each other.  It wasn’t that I didn’t want him; I did, more then he could know. It was that I enjoyed our little game the sexual tension. I loved being the mouse, chased by the mischievous prince; I didn’t want to lose that excitement, that thrill that made my heart race.

I heard all about how he was, never to my face and only in eavesdropped conversations of other maidens. I couldn’t help but feel the sting of jealously when I over heard some of the other maidens talking about him and how he was in bed. Bragging that they bedded a prince, but it wasn’t a feat that was hard to accomplish.  I could count only a few privileged maidens that Thor hadn’t been with, my self and Lady Sif included in that.  You didn’t hear as many stories about Loki as you did Thor but when you did it was always being whispered, and the tale was always gossip worthy.  I reveled in the stories I over heard, hearing how he was rough. He didn’t gently make love from what I heard. He was vicious, yanking them by the hair, putting them over his knee, making them address as ‘Lord’ or ‘Prince’. The way he had his way with them made me tremble in between my legs. I wanted him so bad. I watched him lick his lips and laugh; I wondered what those lips would feel like on me, teasing me. Baring his teeth to nip at my skin…and I felt the heat between my thighs grow hotter. I swallowed and pushed the fork in a little deeper, hoping it would pull me from my thoughts but it didn’t. Damn it.

As he sat there across from me, taking a sip of his wine I wondered if there was any why he could know what I was thinking in that moment.  How I wanted to be on my knees in front of him, feeling his fingers in my curls as he put his member in my virgin mouth and make me swallow him. Lords, I wanted to taste him so bad.  I wanted nothing more in all of The Nine then for him to throw me on my back, and disrobe me quickly not waiting any time of romance, yarning for my naked untainted flesh against his.  Was this wrong to think things like this? Did he think of me in such away? If I honestly stopped slipping out of his pale clutches would he really take me in the way I wanted. I didn’t want it be soft or gentle. I wanted him to do every dirty sinful thing that he had done with the others to me. Yanking me by my curls, running his nails down my skin, causing me to lose my mind under him. With every thrust of his hips, making me forget the pain that losing virginity would cause, replacing it with pleasure that I had only dreamt of. I wanted to fall apart in a shattering violence not a soothing whisper. I wanted to feel him empty him self in to me, clinching his teeth as his warm royal seed seeped out of me.  It frightened me, that even thought I had never had a mans touch that I already had such thoughts rattling around in my brain…

 

If he knew my deepest desires regarding the fanaticizes I had, I wondered what he would say…

 

 


End file.
